Playards provide a child containment area in which a child can be placed by a caregiver. Playards often include accessories that can be releasably attached to the playard's top rails and/or corner mounts. Such accessories can include a bassinet, a canopy, a toy bar, and a changing table.
Traditionally, changing tables have been configured to be attached to the playard so that the changing surface is approximately at the level of the top rails of the playard. In such playard/changing table arrangements, the height of the playard's top rails dictates the height of the changing table's changing surface. Typically, the height of a playard's top rails is less than 32″ above the surface on which the playard rests. As a result, when an average height adult changes a diaper of a child on the changing table, the adult may be forced to bend into an uncomfortable position during use of the changing table. Thus, there is a need in the art for a changing table that can be attached to the playard so that the changing table's changing surface is disposed above the playard's top rails. There also is a need for a juvenile product that includes a playard and such a changing table.
In addition, a changing table that is releasably engaged to the playard in such a manner to withstand an upward force on the changing table is desired. For example, there is a need in the art for a changing table that will not be inadvertently disengaged from the playard if a child in the playard applies an upward and outward force on it. There also is a need for a juvenile product that includes a playard and such a changing table.